


Genie

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Genie Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Inspired by the prompt: “You rubbed my lamp, I am your genie but I kinda suck at using my magic so bear with me here.”This is just a teaser, I'm sorry. With some fleshing out (probably a lot of fleshing out) I'd make it one of my "Sterek Sprinkles" or even a ficlet but it's exactly 100 words, so it's a drabble.





	Genie

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt: “You rubbed my lamp, I am your genie but I kinda suck at using my magic so bear with me here.”
> 
> This is just a teaser, I'm sorry. With some fleshing out (probably a lot of fleshing out) I'd make it one of my "Sterek Sprinkles" or even a ficlet but it's exactly 100 words, so it's a drabble.

“So, you’re sure you’re alright with this. You’ve done this kind of thing before?” Derek asks.

“Oh, yes!” Stiles cheerfully assures. “One of my masters once brought me with him to a wonderful masquerade ball!” He lowers his voice to explain, “He wanted to seduce a lady.”

Quite hesitant, Derek asks anyway, “And… how’d that turn out?”

“He got stabbed through the eye with a poisoned dagger. Jealous husb—”

“Stop. Just—stop. Promise you’ll stick with our story that you’re a co-worker of mine. And we’re just friends.— _And no magic!”_

__

__

__

“Yes, Master—I mean, Derek. I promise. No magic.”

__

__

__


End file.
